<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warning In My Heart by loosenoodlepoodledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009842">A Warning In My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle'>loosenoodlepoodledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gross Overreactions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Graphic Violence, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want this to happen. Please, don't let this happen...</p><p>But I have no faith in the company or the system to protect her. And I feel helpless, as I'm sure we all do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon &amp; Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gross Overreactions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warning In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update 3-20-20: Well, the gov't finally will arrest that motherfucker at entry if he comes back. So I shortened the title to reflect the slight subsiding of my fears.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(1<sup>st</sup> LD) Tragedy Strikes With Death of Popular K-POP Idol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(ATTN: UPDATES with JYPE &amp; group members’ statements to follow)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SEOUL, March 15 (Yonhap) — Im Nayeon, member of the popular K-pop girl group TWICE, died late last night at the hands of a foreign stalker in an apparent murder-suicide, according to police statements. The identity of the stalker was well known publicly, and in fact JYP Entertainment was well into the process of requesting the individual be banned from entering the country. However, at long last it was too little, too late. Rumors circulating on the Internet claim that other members may also have been wounded in the attack, but as of yet no further details have been reported. As of press time, the nation is already in mourning, as are millions of TWICE fans, called ‘Onces’, around the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im Nayeon was 24 (international age). She leaves behind…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                  They want me to identify the body. Why? I’m not her family. Not in the traditional sense, at least. But then, I suppose they would want to spare her real family the pain of it. Besides, we’re all right here already, and it might take some time for them to arrive. They probably don’t want to wait that long, what with the press outside. And for some reason, I’m handling this better than the others right now.</p><p>                  At least outwardly.</p><p>                  They bring me into the room, to one of two tables covered with sheets. They pull back one end of it and there she is. Paler than Tofu. For a moment I think she doesn’t look that bad, that she could be unconscious and that this is all a misunderstanding. But then I see the edge of one of the cuts, just peeking out from under the cloth. It’s horrible, and I miss it when they ask me who she is. They repeat the rude question and I answer in the affirmative. Then she is gone again, and I am being led back out. But I must ask.</p><p>                  “Is that him, over there? Is that the bastard?”</p><p>                  They don’t answer me, but from the hard look in their eyes I know it’s true. Anguish gives way to cold rage. I’d like to sink my claws into him, tear him apart. I wish he’d be alive and awake to feel it.</p><p>                  I hope it hurt when he died. And that Nayeon didn’t suffer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                  The others are waiting for me on a pair of sofas facing each other in an office. We’re assured that someone will be in to talk to us, and then we’re left alone. I stand there, speechless, wondering if I should sit down, or say something dumb like “It’s really her.” But we all know that. Then I wonder about something else.</p><p>                  “Where’s Momo?”</p><p>                  Tzuyu looks up from her silent tears. “She’s in the hospital. She was with her when it happened. She got hurt.”</p><p>                  Dahyeon shifts next to her to give me room. I squeeze in between them. Sana is on her other side, arms around her middle, face buried in her neck. I grab Dahyeon and Tzuyu’s hands and hold on tight. Across from us are Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Mina.</p><p>                  Poor Mina. She came back, made us whole again. And now we’ll never be whole. I hope the fear doesn’t destroy her. She has her own stalker, though one that has not been so persistent. If he shows his face, I’ll kill him. Even if it’s with my bare hands.</p><p>                  …</p><p>                  I’d give anything to have been able to save Nayeon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is saying some scary shit now. Here's a link to an allkpop.com article:</p><p>https://www.allkpop.com/article/2020/03/foreign-stalker-threatens-nayeons-life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>